Going Back
by ShadowShark
Summary: Deatheaters are on the rise again under a new leader. Almeda Holmes is forced to contact her two brothers to rejoin the magical word and teach at Hogwarts. Protection of the students is the top importance. Almeda knows much more than what's she letting on. Only dark times will follow.
1. The Owl

John Watson's jaw dropped as a large grey-feathered owl flew over him and straight to Sherlock. "Sherlock, why is there an owl in our flat?" John asked in a concerned tone.

"You wouldn't understand, just go back to your blogging." Sherlock replied smoothly as he reached for the letter that was clamped in the bird's beak. It let him remove it before taking a snap at his hand. "Of course my sister would send you, you ruddy beast." The owl clicked it's beak for several seconds before attempting to take a bite of Sherlock's ear. "I'm reading it, you bloody thing. Stop that." Sherlock told the creature as he tore open the letter.

The detective's flatmate was now pointing at the large bird. He was unable to form any words. An owl had come into the flat, given Sherlock a letter, and now Sherlock was speaking to the bird and mentioning a sister that John was unaware Sherlock had. Sherlock was currently ignoring John and focusing on the contents of the envelope.

_To my Dearest twin brother, _

_I have been forced to contact you by the current headmaster of Hogwarts. McGonagall would like me to inform you that the deatheaters are rising again. Though, I am sure you already know of this despite your choice to live among the muggles. A few of the professors have left to join them. Others have fled in fear that Hogwarts will be a target, which it no-doubtingly will. For some very odd reason, you and Mycroft are being brought in to teach Hogwarts. You really have no choice in the matter as we had an agreement that if they ever gained power again, you both would do what you could to help. I previously thought that you could help at a distance, but I have been informed otherwise. This is most depressing. Mycroft is taking over as DADA professor. You are needed to teach two courses. We have rearranged the time-tables in such a manner that you can teach the two subjects with ease. Potions and Muggle Studies will be your classes. I have also gotten permission for you to bring your muggle along. Some of Hogwarts protective charms have been redone to allow him in. I knew you wouldn't want to leave him behind. He can help you as an assistant. Please note that I am not at all fond of your return to the wizarding world, but it is absolutely necessary. The students need protection and very few are willing to fight out of fear. I will be coming to collect the three of you tomorrow. Mycroft will meet you at your flat. I will arrive at 10 o'clock sharp. _

_Sincerely, _

_Almeda_

As Sherlock finished reading, the owl made impatient noises. Sherlock finished and set it aside. This causes the owl to contently fly out the window which it had come in from.

John was still watching bewilderingly. It took nearly three hours for Sherlock to explain to John that he was born a wizard and had chose to live in the muggle world after the second wizarding war, as did Mycroft. He went onto to tell him about pureblood families and about deatheaters. Sherlock's parents had been them. Sherlock and Mycroft had never agreed. Almeda had, but eventually she came around when she saw the true destruction of the war. The three were disowned and fought against the deatheaters. They were young then and they saw much death. Mycroft and Sherlock left to live among the muggles and had given up all their magical items. They left them with Almeda in case that they would ever return. Almeda stayed and helped rebuild Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

After John was finally convinced, Sherlock went on to tell him all about Hogwarts. The three Holmes children had been in Slytherin during their time at the school. Though, to this day Sherlock strongly believed the sorting hat had been tampered with. He believed that he belonged in Ravenclaw and no other house. He had tried arguing with the hat, but it was grabbed off his head and the boy was sent to sit with the Slytherins. Now, John seemed to understand. However, Sherlock knew that the next day would be quite complicated for the muggle.


	2. An Uncelebrated Reunion

It was nearing ten o'clock and Mycroft was already at the flat. Neither of the Holmes brothers had spoken a word to each other as of yet. John was bursting with questions. He had decided to keep quiet about them after Sherlock threatened to set a troll on him if he asked one more question. John didn't want to take the chance just in case he wasn't bluffing. As soon as the clock struck ten, a soft popping noise was heard. This made the doctor nearly jump out of his skin.

"At ease, Dr. Watson." A feminine voice drawled from the doorway.

"What? Where...? How?!" John replied as he spun around to see the woman. She was an inch or so shorter than Sherlock. She had those same entrancing blue eyes. Her hair was dark and fell in curls. She was thin and pale. The Holmes sister had the same arrogance about her as her brothers.

"Sherlock, I thought you would at least teach the muggle something about our world. He does have to live in it after all." Almeda replied has she eyed her twin with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"John, this is Almeda." Sherlock told him dully. "Now sister, where is my wand? I require it. Now." Sherlock held out his hand. The woman sighed before placing a long polished object in his palm. "Core of unicorn hair, twelve inches, blackthorn, inflexible." He muttered to himself. While Sherlock inspected this item fondly, Almeda handed Mycroft his wand. "How are we traveling?" The eldest Holmes asked as he slid his wand into his umbrella for safe keeping.

"We have to take the Hogwarts Express since we have the muggle with us, but first we must go to Diagon Alley to get the three of you robes. You shall not be looking like muggles at the school. Also, we have to pass Dr. Watson off as a squib. Some of the students have families that won't appreciate having him in our world." Almeda explained before turning and leaving the room. "Am I aloud to ask questions now? For example, I would really like to know why I keep being referred to as a muggle, and what in bloody hell is a squib?"

"No questions yet." Sherlock told his flatmate quickly before grabbing the bag he had packed and following his sister. John and Mycroft did the same.

Soon they stood at a shop-lined street. John was highly confused as to why they were there of all places. Everything looked normal to him. "I hate cabs. How do muggles stand getting around in those things? I really wish I hadn't been forbidden to apperate with him." Almeda complained before entering through a black door that John hadn't noticed before. "Why don't you bloody magic folk make any sense?!" John shouted, but was instantly hushed by the three Holmes siblings and pulled inside.

"Welcome to the Leakey Caldron. Before you burst at the seams, muggle, I assure you that I will explain everything on the train." Almeda told him before walking through to another door. "Fine." John muttered as he trudged after them.

Almeda rolled her eyes at John's fascination with the moving bricks as they entered Diagon Alley. This was going to be an annoying shopping trip.


End file.
